


Your Past Does Not Define Our Future

by Uncontrollable_Obsessions



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncontrollable_Obsessions/pseuds/Uncontrollable_Obsessions
Summary: Katie Haught has a secret that she has been keeping from her parents for some time now. Events unfold and secrets come out as the past comes back in a way no one saw coming.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Good Mornings, Troubled Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This idea popped into my head after Kate's comment to Nicole on the train and since I am currently stuck in quarantine, I figured I had the time to finally get it written down. I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter story so please let me know what y'all think of this first chapter and if I should continue! For Katie, I'm basing her characters look off Kat McNamara and for Alice, I'm using Alexandra Daddario.

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

Katie groans as her alarm blares beside her head, awaking her from her peaceful slumber. She reaches over and nearly knocks her phone off her night stand in order to shut it off. Opening the phone, she see's a text and smiles at the name of the sender. She replies to the text and gets out of bed to start getting ready for school. Katie could hear her mothers already up and moving around in the kitchen as she lays out her clothes for the day, a tight black t-shirt to put underneath her red and black flannel with a pair of dark wash jeans and her favorite pair of Timberland boots. 

20 minutes and one shower later, Katie walks downstairs to see her ma dressed in her sheriff's uniform drinking her morning coffee and reading the paper while her mama finishes making breakfast for the three of them. She places her backpack on the back of the chair to her ma's right and takes a seat. 

"Well good morning sleepy head." Nicole chuckles as she watches her daughter text someone on her phone and blush as she puts it away. She glances over to her wife with a knowing look in her eye.

"I was up late doing homework last night so I slept in a few extra minutes." Katie mumbles while avoiding looking either of her parents in the eye. She thanks her ma when a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice is placed in front of her and quickly begins to dig into her breakfast. Again, Nicole and Waverly just glance at each other with a smirk on each of their faces and knowing look in their eyes. 

"You know sweetie, you've been up doing homework a lot these last few weeks. If you need help, you know your mother and I can always help you if you need it." Waverly says while sitting down to her wife's left and placing a bowl of oatmeal down for Nicole and another plate of pancakes down for herself. She watches her daughter tense slightly at this and continue to shove her food down her throat. She nervously glances to her wife in hopes that she might be able to get their daughter to open up to them. They had both noticed that their daughter had become very engrossed in her phone over the last few weeks and spent more time in her room texting than she usually does. They both thought that Katie had met someone and was just nervous to tell them, but she'd been very secretive about where she's been going and staying behind at school longer than normal. They trusted their daughter, but her behavior had them a little worried. 

"Kiddo, you know you can tell your mom and I anything right? We know you've been talking to someone, but we're just concerned that you haven't told us who it is yet." Nicole softly says watching for any reaction from her daughter. She watches as Katie stills and finishes what is in her mouth and continues to sit with her red hair covering half her face from view. The silence drags on for a few more minutes before Katie lets out a breath and looks at her parents. She sees the worry and concern in their eyes, but also their love and support. She takes another deep breath and smiles at her parents, of course they knew she'd been talking to someone. She guesses she hadn't tried all too hard to hide it but she also has a cop and a literal angel for parents so not much is missed by those two. 

"I know I haven't been keeping you guys in the loop, but I promise I was going to tell you what is going on soon. It is just a difficult situation and I don't mean that to sound like anything illegal is happening," she laughs a bit as her parents worriedly look at each other and back to their daughter, "The other family is where the concern and hesitancy has come from. I promise I will tell you guys more soon, but I need you guys to trust me just a little longer, please." Katie watches as her parents mull over what she just said. She watches as they have a silent conversation with just their eyes and hopes that they understand and do as she asks and trust her. A few minutes passes and Nicole and Waverly come to an agreement without words.

"Okay sweetie. We've always trusted your judgement and if you say you need a little more time, then we'll give it to you." Waverly smiles at the relief she sees wash over her daughter as the tension leaves her body. 

"Just please be careful kiddo. Families can be a hard thing to get past." Nicole says with a careful tone. She looks to her wife and back to her daughter and smiles to show her support of Katie's decision. They continue with their breakfast and talk about their plans for the day. Eventually they hear a car pull up outside the house and two doors open and close seconds apart. 

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DEFILING MY SISTER HAUGHT" They hear Wynonna's voice outside their door just before it pushed open and Wynonna walks in with Alice following behind shaking her head and rolling her eye's at her mother's behavior. 

"You're lucky you weren't here an hour ago Earp. Waverly was the one doing the defiling though." Nicole says with a smirk as she gets up to put her bowl in the sink and move out of striking distance of her wife. Wynonna gags and Waverly just rolls her eye's at the antics of her wife and sister. Alice and Katie just laugh at the crazy people the call family. 

"You ready to go babygirl?" Alice asks Katie.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff." Katie stands up and picks her plate up and walks it over to the sink and gives her ma a hug and then moves to kiss her mama on the top of the head and fist bump her Aunt Nonna. She grabs her bag off the chair and walks over to Alice, nodding towards the door. "Bye mama! Be safe at work ma! Stay out of trouble Auntie Nonna!" Katie yells back as she walks out the door. 

A chorus of love you's and laughter follow the girls out the door. They shake their heads and walk towards the old red jeep, throwing their bags in the back. Katie gets in the passenger seat while Alice jumps into the drivers seat. "So. When you going to tell your parents about this chick you've gone head over heals for?" Alice asks as she starts the jeep and pulls out of the driveway. Katie reaches over and smacks her cousin on the back of the head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for you brat? Just pointing out the obvious." Alice rubs the back of her head and keeps driving.

"That was for being nosey and no I haven't, but they asked me this morning about what's been going on with me. I gave them an answer but not the whole story. Now be a good older cousin and get me to school safely. A good education is important you know." Katie turns the music up and looks out the window. 

"Hey. Babygirl, you know I was only messing with you. I just care about you and want to be kept in the loop so I know you're safe. That's all I'm asking here." Alice softly says, glancing to her right in hopes she can catch her cousin's eye so she knows she meant what she said. She had a tendency to be like her mom, abrasive and callous without meaning to. 

"I know you're only looking out for me and I promise I'll tell you what is going on soon. We'll have a whole family night to talk about it, ok?" Katie turns toward Alice with smile on her face. They continue their drive in silence. Eventually they pull up to the high school and get out, they grab their bags and head into the school. They head to their lockers to grab their books for the day.

"You staying late again or are riding back home with me?" Alice asks with a smirk.

"I don't know. You want to go straight home or do you want to sit and watch the baseball boys practice?" Katie asks with an even bigger smirk.

"Okay smartass. Just let me know before the end of the day." Alice laughs back and gently shoves Katie as they walk towards their first classes of the day. 

Back at the Haught household, Nicole helps Waverly clean up the mess from breakfast while Wynonna makes her Irish coffee for the day. "So did you two finally ask mini Haught what's been going on with her? Alice doesn't even know and is starting to get worried, wouldn't be surprised if she brings it up on their drive to school." 

"All we got out of her was there is someone but it's a complicated situation, one that she has promised to tell us about in time. She asked us for time and trust, so we're going to give it to her. Go easy on the whiskey Wynonna. it's supposed to be Irish coffee, not whiskey with a dash of coffee." Nicole says while putting the last plate in the dishwasher. She watches Wynonna shrug and continue to pour the whiskey into her coffee. Nicole just rolls her eyes and Waverly giggles at her sisters antics. Waverly walks over to her sister and grabs the whiskey from her sister and puts it back in the shelf despite Wynonna's protests.

"Come on you two, we don't want to be late for work. Nicole, will you grab jacket? Please and Thank you!" Waverly says while she kisses Nicole on the cheek. Nicole just nods and moves to do as her wife asked, ignoring the whipping noises Wynonna is making. She smacks Wynonna on the back of the head as she passes by her. They get their stuff together and pile into Nicole's cruiser to head to the precinct. They get precinct and begin their work day, Nicole doing paperwork and handing out assignments to deputies, Waverly researching anything she can get her hands on, and Wynonna causing trouble where ever she can. 

Lunch time rolls around and Nicole and Waverly are in Nicole's office eating their lunch and talking about random topics when Nicole's phone begins to ring. Groaning at the interruption, she gets up and answers the phone while Waverly giggles at her wife. "Sherriff Haught........ I'm sorry, my daughter did WHAT?!?!" This catches Waverly's attention and she gets up to go stand beside Nicole to try and hear the other side of the conversation. "Yes, my wife, sister-in-law, and I will be down shortly. Thank you." Nicole hangs up the phone and turns toward her wife.

"Nicole what is going on? Is Katie ok? Who was that on the phone?" Waverly worriedly asks her wife.

"Apparently our daughter has gotten into a fight that Alice tried to break up and was not successful. We need to grab Wynonna and get down to the school now." Nicole answers while gathering their things and moving Waverly towards the door. "Earp get your shit and lets go. The girls got into a fight and now we need to go bail them out." Wynonna jumps out of her chair and follows close behind Waverly and Nicole.

"A fight? Did Alice start it and Katie jump in? Ooooooh this is going to be a good story!" Wynonna questions.

"No, Alice did not start the fight. She actually tried to break it up because Katie was the one to start it apparently. So get your ass in gear and lets go!" Nicole answers back. "Scott! You're in charge till I get back!" Nicole yells back to one of her deputies as she races through the door with Waverly and Wynonna in tow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad y'all liked that first chapter so much! Just a heads up that this chapter references homophobia so read at your own caution. I had a principal like this when I was in school. She was very harsh and not the kindest and she reminded me a lot of Christine Baranski so that's who I imagined the principal in this story to look like. Let me know what y'all think!

The clicking of keys boards filled Alice and Katie's ears as the girls sit outside the Principals office. Alice felt her knee bouncing at an obnoxious rate while see intently watched Katie for any reactions from the younger girl, nothing. "Come on babygirl, talk to me. Say something, anything! That wasn't like you and it kinda scared me." Silence was all the greeted Alice in response. Frustrated she sat back and waited for their parents to get there. 10 minutes pass before she hears the unmistakable sound of her mom, Wynonna Earp, making her grand entrance like only she could.

"Alright. Who did my girls fuck up and why did they deserve it?" Wynonna loudly asks as she kicks open the door. Alice just roles her eyes at her mothers antics and looks to see if her mom had gotten any reaction out of Katie. Just like before, Katie hadn't moved a muscle. She was hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees, head hanging down and hands clenched in fists. Her hands a ghostly white and patches of red where the skin had been torn or nicked. Alice looks back up and see's her Aunts coming in and take in the scene in front of them. All three adults have concerned looks on their faces as they look to the youngest member of the family. They look at Alice with questioning looks, hoping that she'll have some answers as to what happened and what is going on with her. Alice just shrugs her shoulders and looks almost helplessly at her cousin. 

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Waverly loudly asks to grab the attention of the office staff just casually walking around and ignoring her family. Nicole can tell her wife is about to go off if someone does not answer quickly so she just puts her hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her towards their daughter, hoping that focusing her attention on Katie will save the staff from her anger. She watches as Waverly understands her silent message and walks toward their daughter. 

Waverly slowly approaches her daughter as if she's approaching a scared animal. The quiet and tense energy Katie is putting off is disconcerting to Waverly since her daughter is usually full of life and happy. She kneels in front of Katie and slowly reaches up with her own hands to push back her daughters red hair and gasps at the sight the greets her. She looks at Katie's face and is horrified to see her daughters face bruised and bloodied, just like her knuckles. Her right eye is bruised and almost swollen shut with a cut slowly dripping blood. Her nose was swollen and bleeding making it hard to tell what was coming from her nose and what was coming from her split lips. She gently raises her hand to her daughters chin and slowly tilts her head so she can look her in the eyes. She inhales sharply at the pain and anger she can see in Katie's eyes. "What happened sweetie? Who did this to you?" She gently questions hoping to get an answer. Katie just shakes her head from her mothers grasp and continues to look back at the floor. 

Waverly stands up and turns to tear into the staff and question why her daughter hadn't received any medical attention when the principal opened the door and walked out of the office. She feels Nicole walk up behind her and holds her steady as her anger radiates off her. Hoping to stop Waverly from lunging at the principal and quite literally tearing her a new one, Nicole steps forward and looks to the woman standing in front of them. "Are you going to explain why the hell my daughter looks like she just went 10 rounds in a cage fight and hasn't received any medical attention?" Nicole coldly asks the blonde woman in front of her. A raised eyebrow and haughty expression is her only answer. At this point Wynonna can tell shit is about to go to hell in a hand basket and steps in.

"Look Debra. I know you and I never got along in school, but taking it out on my kids? Seriously? Do you have a stick that far up your tight ass that you can't see how wrong that is?" Wynonna harshly asks. Waverly and Nicole just continue glare at the woman in the door way while Alice joins in on the glare fest the Haught/Earp women got going on. 

"If you all would follow me into my office, I will explain the matter so that you may leave." Debra coldly replies as she turns and walks back into her office. Nicole, Waverly, and Wynonna look at each other and then to their children. Alice looks back and stands, holding her hand out to Katie to see if she needs any help to stand up. Katie ignores Alice's hand and pushes herself up slowly. She lets out a breath she had been holding and slowly walks past her family and into the office. All three adults look to Alice with questions in their eyes.

"It was bad. She's hurt worse than she's letting on. I don't know what happened. All I know is that she got into it with one guy from the baseball team and then 5 of of his buddies jumped in when they saw his ass getting handed to him. By the time I got there, she had already knocked out 2 of them and the other 3 were going at her pretty hard. I pulled 2 of them off her and tried to break it up, but they weren't as ready to stop. They just kept coming back till a few teachers came and broke it up. By that point, I had knocked out 2 of them and Katie and the original guy were still going at it." Alice says in a sad tone. She hates that Katie had gotten hurt as bad as she did, she was supposed to protect Katie from things like this happening and she had failed. 

The three adults hear the pain in Alice's voice and see the shame on her face. Wynonna is the first to move and wraps her daughter in her arms. "Hey, stop that kid. You did the best you could and Katie wouldn't want you blaming yourself for her own actions. Obviously words were said and Katie handled it in the good ole fashioned Earp way. You got there as soon as you could and probably kept her from being hurt worse. Just focus on that, ok?" Wynonna softly says. 

"Your mom is right Alice. We aren't mad and I know Katie wouldn't want you to beat yourself up for something you had no control over." Waverly says just as gently as her and Nicole move to wrap their arms around the two Earp women in front of them. Their little family moment is broken by the shrill sound of the principals voice asking if they were ever going to come in. They all tense and move away from one another and walk into the office to see Katie in the same position as earlier. Waverly and Nicole take a seat on either side of Katie while Wynonna and Alice stand behind them. Wynonna roughly closes the door and crosses her arms over her chest as she glares at the woman behind the desk. 

"Now Ms. Haught and Ms. Earp...." Debra says with a tone of disgust only to be interrupted by Waverly. 

"I'm going to stop you right there before you continue. I haven't gone by Ms. Earp since I married my WIFE. It's Mrs. Haught for the both of us so I suggest you hop off your homophobic shetland pony and give my wife and I the respect we deserve." Waverly says with barely concealed anger. Waverly's outburst seems to rile Debra, but she pushes down her irritation and continues on.

"As I was saying. The reason you were called down here was because Katie started a fight with a member of the baseball team which resulted in a brawl between herself, 4 other baseball players, and Alice. Now this school has a zero tolerance policy for fighting. Seeing as how Ms. Earp original intention to stop the fight and got caught up in the rush, her punishment will not be as bad, but let this be a warning that next time you will not get off so easily. As for Ms. Haught, she will be suspended for 2 weeks and receive 1 month of detention upon her return. As for Alice, she will receive a 1 week suspension with a week of detention upon her return. Now if you could leave my office, I am sure you would like to attended to Katie's injuries. She would not allow the nurse to touch her when she was brought in, hence why she has not received the medical attention you were questioning earlier." Her dismissive tone angers all in the room. Nicole stands and slams her hands on the desk in front of her and knocks her chair over. 

"You clearly have a past with Wynonna and are homophobic which is clearly affecting your judgment. Have you even bothered to ask what actually happened prior to the fight? Have you even try to hear my daughters side of the story?" Nicole almost yells while looking Debra in the eye. She can see the hatred and anger burning in the other woman's eyes. 

"Your daughter has yet to say a word about what happened. The only word I have to go on is that of the boy she attacked. Now if that is your only concern, you may leave." Debra answer just as dismissive as before. She begins to work on a document on her computer, dismissing the others in the room without another word. Before anyone else can speak, Katie stands up and looks to her parents.

"It's not worth it. Lets just go home, please?" Katie asks quietly. She turns and heads to the door, only stopping to look at Wynonna to silently ask her to move. Wynonna just steps aside and lets her niece walk past her. Wynonna looks to see her sister and Nicole stunned by their daughters actions and then to her own daughter who seems just as stunned. She puts her hand on Alice's shoulder and ushers her out of the room after Katie. Nicole watches them leave and then turns to Waverly with a heart broken look. Waverly glances back at Debra and back at her wife before she storms out of the office. 

"You can be sure that I will be investigating this further and I will have your ass fired and out of the school system so fast your head won't stop spinning for weeks after you've been fired." Nicole turns and follows her family out. She is angry because her daughter was clearly targeted for who her parents were and she hurts for her daughter. She walks out of the main office and into the main hall way. She sees her daughter being followed closely by her wife, best friend, and niece as they walk out of the main doors. She sees the tense and pained set to her daughters shoulders as she holds her ribs with her left arm. She quickens her pace and meets them as they all reach her cruiser. She watches as Katie opens the backdoor to the cruiser and gets into the backseat without a word. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! Life has been absolutely crazy the last few months. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up within the next few days, maybe sooner!

Before Katie can fully shut her door, a shout from the schools front door stops her. "KATIE! WAIT!" All four woman look to see a brunette in dark denim jeans with a white long sleeve and green t-shirt on top come running towards them. Waverly and Nicole look to Alice to she if she recognizes the girl running towards them. Before anyone can say anything, Katie is pulling herself out of her mothers cruiser and meeting the girl just a few feet from her family.

"Dani what are you doing out here? You should be in class! What if-" Dani cuts her off, "I don't care about that. I needed to check on you! I didn't get a chance to talk to you after the fight got broken up and I needed to make sure you were ok."

Dani seems tense and looks worriedly at the girl in front of her, flinching at the amount of blood still on her face. She moves her hand as if to touch her cheek but then stops when she remembers that the girls family is right behind her. Katie seems to realize this as well and tenses up as she realizes that her promise to Alice is about to happen a lot sooner than planned. She looks to Dani, silently asking if she was okay with what was about to be said. With a slight nod and small smile from Dani, Katie turns to her family.

"Dani this is my family. You know my cousin Alice and that's her mom, Wynonna Earp. These are my parents, Waverly and Nicole Haught. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Dani." A weight felt like it had been lifted from Katie's shoulders as she finally got to introduce her girlfriend to her family. She saw the smiles on her mothers faces and the smirks on her Aunt and cousins face. 

"Well it's about damn time kid! Congratulations! I knew you were a beaver blaster like your moms." Wynonna said with her usual smirk in place. Alice, Waverly, and Nicole just roll their eyes and smile at Wynonna's antics. Nicole moves forward with Waverly right next to her as she head slaps Wynonna.

"Sorry about her, her brain to mouth filter hasn't worked in a long time. It's nice to meet you." Nicole says with a smile on her face. Waverly smiles and shakes her head while holding her wife's and shooting a quick wink to Katie. 

Dani smiles at everyone and moves a little closer to Katie. She grabs Katie's hand and looks to the family in front of her. "It's nice to meet you all as well, I've heard so much about all of you." Katie just tightens her grip on Dani's hand and looks to Katie.

"I'm ok. Thanks for checking on me, but you should really get back to class. I don't want you getting into any trouble because of me." Katie says while slowly reaching up to move a piece of hair behind her ear. Dani leans into her hand and once again looks worriedly at the injuries on Katie's hands and face.

"I already told you, I don't care. I needed to check on you and knowing you all I would have gotten is a "I'm ok" text when you clearly aren't. Now please stop being stubborn and tell me what's hurting you so your parents can take care of you properly." Dani responds with a mock glare and worried tone. She can hear the muffled giggles but continues to stare down her girlfriend. Katie attempts to roll her eyes but with her right eye basically swollen shut, it's really just one eye making a half assed attempt at rolling. She looks back at her parents who have smiles but worried looks on their faces as well as on her Aunt and cousins face. She lets out a deep breathe and gives one last look at the girl in front of and realizes she's not getting out of this.

"Well obviously my right eye is swollen shut, pretty sure there's a cut on one of my eyebrows and my nose is bleeding but not broken. My lips are split in a few different places and my ribs on my left side are most definitely bruised. Might have twisted something in my left knee and lots of bruises everywhere else. That's all, I promise." Katie responds while avoiding eye contact with anyone around her. She hears the gasps from her mothers and can feel the wince from Alice and Wynonna. She finally looks to Dani and sees the pain in her eyes. She reaches for Dani's cheek and looks her in the eyes. "It sounds worse than it actually is. I promise." She smiles, hoping to reassure her girlfriend. 

Dani stares at her for a few minutes, not saying anything until she finally lets out a breathe and nods her head. "Just please let your parents take care of you. This bloody tough girl look only looks good in tv and movies since it's fake." Dani pulls Katie into a gentle hug and looks to the woman standing in front of them. She sees the looks of reassurance on their faces and knows that they will make sure her girlfriend is taken care of. She steps back from Katie and gives her a gentle push towards the cruiser. 

Waverly steps up, "I promise she will be well taken care of and most definitely babied for a while." Katie groans and Dani just laughs. 

"Mama I'm fine! Please don't go overtop with the babying! I'm begging you!" Katie half heartedly complains.

"Hush and let your mother and I take care of you. We don't really get to do it anymore." Nicole just laughs at her daughter and moves over to let her pass. "Dani if you want to come over after school, you're more than welcome. Text Katie and either myself or Alice can come get you if you need." Dani just smiles and nods her head. 

"Thank you, I would very much appreciate that if it's not too much trouble. I'll see you later Katie. You better be less bloody and resting!" Dani says with a smile. She just hears Katie laugh followed by a quick yes ma'am as she gets into the cruiser. She looks over to see Alice walking up to her with a smile on her face and a ripped sheet of paper in her hand.

"Here's my number. Just text me when you're walking to the parking lot and I'll be waiting for you. You've been making my cousin happy for a while now so I like you. Just know that if you mess up, we have a very large piece of property to hide a body and my Aunt is the sheriff." Alice winks at her and turns to head back to the Jeep with her mother in tow. She hears Dani laugh and her cousin yell at her to stop scaring her girlfriend while her mother and Aunts just laugh. Dani looks one last time at her girlfriend and waves goodbye to her, Waverly, and Nicole. She turns to head back inside with a smile on her face.

Back in the cruiser, Katie waves back with a smile on her face as she watches Dani walk back inside. She looks to the front seat and sees her mothers turned around looking at her with smiles and pain in their eyes. She smiles back, "I promise I'm ok, just a little banged up." She just receives a nod as her parents turn around and her ma starts the car.

They drive for a few minutes before Waverly says, "Dani seems very nice. When did you guys meet?" She looks into the rearview mirror and sees the smile on her daughters face as she remembers the first meeting. Nicole glances in the mirror and then over at Waverly, smiling at her two favorite girls.

"Eight months, sixteen days, and nine hours ago she bumped into me in the hall on her first day. She kept apologizing and asking if I was okay. I just smiled at her because I couldn't make my mouth work and nothing was going through my brain except how beautiful she was. Once she realized I wasn't answering her she finally looked me in the eyes for a second and then started signing to ask if I was deaf." Both Waverly and Nicole try to muffle their laughs but fail miserably. They hear Katie giggle as well before she continues with her story.

"I just laughed and told her no I was not deaf, I just was not expecting to have my breath taken away by an angel today and the rest is history. I showed her around school and helped her find her classes which was pretty easy considering we were in a lot of the same classes. After a few weeks of us hanging out at school and getting partnered on some projects, I gave her my number and we've been talking everyday since." Katie says with a big smile.

"I swear you are just like your mother. How can you two say something so cheesy yet so sweet and romantic at the same time?!" Waverly questions while laughing. 

"We just know the way to a pretty girls heart baby. Besides if I hadn't gone after what I liked then we wouldn't have the amazing life we do now." Nicole smirks at her wife and moves to hold Waverly's hand. Waverly just rolls her eyes at her wife and squeeze's Nicole's hand tighter. 

"Also, you might still be with the boy-man Chump if I hadn't rescued you from mister 7-seconds himself." Nicole says cockily. Waverly just scoffs and pulls her hand from Nicole's to lightly smack her arm. They both giggle until they notice that Katie has stopped smiling and is sitting stiffly in the back seat doing her best to avoid her mother's eyes in the rear view mirror. 

Waverly turns around in her seat and asks, "What's wrong sweetie? Are you in any pain?" At this point Nicole has pulled into the driveway and put the cruiser in park. She turns around to look at her daughter and can see the apprehension in her daughters eyes. 

"Come on kiddo. What's bothering you?" Nicole quietly asks. Katie just takes a deep breath and looks at both of them.

"Remember how I told you that her parents were an issue this morning?" Katie asks very quietly. Nicole and Waverly just nod their heads and let Katie collect her thoughts for what she was going to say next. 

Katie takes a deep breath and in a whisper says, "Well ummm mama. I'm dating your ex boyfriends daughter........"


End file.
